Aparoids
Aparoids are a race of insectoid creatures that are both machine and biological life. At a few points, they presented a major threat to the Lylat System. Overview and History Aparoids are insect like cybernetic creatures that come in a variety that are generally controlled by a hive mind, connected to a queen, who rules over a colony. Aparoids are broken down into different colonies, with the queen making all decisions for the colony and the Aparoids living in it, and they all follow her decision, due to the hive mind. Aparoid decor and technology is often in a honeycomb shape and their societies function in a matter similar to ant and bee colonies, being found in tunnel like dwellings and with the queen reproducing Aparoids. They are also drawn to large energy sources, and are capable of being able to assimilate technology and sentient beings into Aparoids. They can also function in inhospitable environments and temperatures, including space. However, a great many of Aparoid Crawlers and Dragoons have managed to sever themselves from the hive mind and gained independent thought separate from that of the queen. Once separating themselves and becoming independent, these Aparoids can live very peaceful and intelligent lives, and it's likely millions of Aparoids have managed to sever themselves from the hive mind of the queen. These millions of independent Aparoids are known as Free Aparoids, and many of them have formed their own settlements and colonies with other Free Aparoids. The Aparoids have a mysterious history, but they have functioned in different colonies each with their own queen since ancient Lylation history. The most famous colony was the Aparoid Empire ruled by Queen Malkema. Malkema, as a young winged Aparoid, decimated an entire Cornerian fleet, and since then, she has held a grudge towards the Lylatians, hoping to one day destroy them. Some Lylatians also sought to take control and use the Aparoids. With the help of Doctor Andross, Krieger officer, Erich Kemmerich received a special gas created by Andross that managed to take control of the Aparoids once coming into contact. As such, Kemmerich took control of many Aparoids and had them fighting in battle against the Cerinians, helping his own troops in the fighting. Eventually, Queen Malkema and the Aparoid Empire sent their forces and invaded the Lylat, seizing many planets and fiercely crushing much resistance in the way in vicious fighting. However, after fighting many fierce battles, Malkema's Aparoid invasions were eventually repelled, and then the Cornerians, lead by the Star Fox Team, assaulted the Queen's home world of Aparoidia, killing the queen, leading to the destruction of her colony and empire. However, other colonies continued to exist, and as such, after Malkema's destruction, other queens decided to keep their colonies out of the Lylat. However, Venomian insurrectionist and Andross loyalist retrieved the gas Andross built and used it to revive and take control of many Aparoids, and these Aparoids saw much fighting against the Cornerians while helping the Venomians, with Veras hoping to revive and take control of millions of dead Aparoids scattered all over the Lylat Galaxy. However, Veras' plans were sunk in the end, and it's likely his Aparoids were destroyed. Types There are five types of Aparoids. Aparoid Crawler The Crawler is the most common and basic Aparoid. They are dark blue with a long body and have two long angled back legs and two front short legs. Their heads consist of sharp mandibles and a blue circle shown to be the eye. While not as strong, they are very aggressive and vicious fighters and in groups they can pack a punch. They can also fire rapid firing laser fire from their eyes and they very commonly charge and slash at enemies. They are the basic infantry of Aparoid forces. Aparoid Dragoon The Dargoon is a scorpion like Aparoid with a large body that have four legs and a long tail, as well as flat rectangular heads with large mandibles. They can fire four heat seeking missiles at once, and their tail also fires a mortar, and they function as heavy infantry. Aparoid Roller The Roller is the strongest of the Aparoid ground forces. The same size as Dragoons, they can conceal themselves in a protective ball and fire heat seeking missiles and lasers at enemies. Once an enemy is close enough, it reveals its head with sharp mandibles and charges at an enemy. Aparoid Gunner The Gunner is the second most common Aparoid. They are similar in appearance to Crawlers, having a head with mandibles and a red circle shown to be the eye, and have two laser cannons on each side. They fire rapid laser fire, while their eye fires a beam of energy. Aparoid Razor The Razor is the airborne Aparoid. They have four sharp wings angled back and they are shown to be very fast and maneuverable. They fire rapid lasers and missiles, and are the common air fighters. Winged Aparoid The strongest of the Aparoids, the winged Aparoid has the appearance of a butterfly, with a head that possesses mandibles. It is only damageable on certain areas and possesses a very wide range of weaponry. These are also shown to be the younger stage of a queen. Trivia Category:Star Fox Category:Alien